


Stay

by Cake and Pi (Tarrin)



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarrin/pseuds/Cake%20and%20Pi
Summary: "Well. If you did this place up special just to askthat, then possibly you went overboard with presentation. Most people, I believe, go with a fancy dinner."





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place vaguely in the middle of [Untangle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5356427), but can be read as stand-alone if desired.

Kaldur fidgets, doing his best to wait patiently as various team members drop in to chat with Garth and Tula. It's rare to have either of them at the Cave, let alone both, something that Kaldur's reminded himself of several times by now. Besides, he lives with the two of them and sees them daily; the team only sees them the few times they deign to visit the surface.

Even so, it's hard to not feel some small amount of resentment at how much the team wants to hang out, _right now_ , with his partners. Hanging out with the team hadn't been part of today's plan. Ideally, the Cave wouldn't have even been be a pitstop, just a necessary shortcut, but Kaldur had known they were unlikely to make it through without at least one team member wanting to chat.

He hadn't counted on the _entire_ team, however. At least, for the most part, they've gone off to do their own things. Except for one. Kaldur swallows a sigh as M'gann continues her story - something about differences in Mars and Earth cultures. Honestly it'd probably be interesting if they hadn't already been here at the Cave for two hours. From the way Garth's shifting, and the looks Tula keeps exchanging with him, Kaldur thinks they're feeling the same impatience as him.

Neptune. He's going to have to interrupt her.

"M'gann, I hate to cut this short," he says when she pauses for a breath - and he means it, _truly_ , but they've been here for far too long. "But we do need to get going. You'll have to tell us more next time." He smiles, trying to soften the rudeness of the interruption.

"Oh? Oh! Hello, M'gann, you guys need to rehydrate!" She taps her forehead, and Kaldur bites down on the need to correct that misconception. Besides, it's not entirely incorrect, as Kaldur's skin is starting to feel more than a little dry. "Oh, I know, I can form gills and -"

"No." Tula's much more abrupt than Kaldur's comfortable allowing himself to be most times. "Thank you, M'gann, but this ... process can be, um, uncomfortable, for observers. We'd appreciate some privacy."

"Oh, right. Sorry, you guys go -"

Garth's already capitalizing on the opportunity, waving a goodbye as he tugs Kaldur down the corridor. Kaldur doesn't catch all of M'gann's response, but she doesn't keep chatting over the mind-link like she sometimes does. The tension in Kaldur's back fades the further the three of them get down the tunnel without extra company. Garth sighs, bumping his hip into Kal's as they walk. Kaldur feels his face heat and glances behind; only Tula's there, a half-step behind, to have seen.

"Embarrassed?" Garth whispers.

"... No." Kaldur murmurs, turning to face forward again. He's not, not exactly, he's just not _used_ to that where other people could potentially see. They exit the tunnel and emerge onto the beach outside the Cave, sun high and bright overhead. "Just impatient. Come on."

The ocean is delightfully wet and cool on his skin as he wades into it. Beside him, Tula forges onward, sinking down to her chin. When he turns to see what happened to Garth, he finds him flopped down in the ankle-deep water. A soft, fond smile overtakes Kaldur's face. "Come on, silly. You'll feel better when it's more than a couple of inches deep."

Garth cracks open one eye. "Shush. Let me wallow. Supposed to be uncomfortable to watch and all that." He closes his eyes again, and Kaldur waits a few seconds before attacking. Lunging forward, he grabs one of Garth's legs and drags him further into the water, ignoring Garth's surprised yelp. The ocean's up to his waist when Garth manages to twist around enough for a counter-attack, wrapping his free leg around Kaldur's waist and grabbing Kaldur's arms to pull himself upward.

"Hi," Garth whispers before blowing a raspberry against Kaldur's gills. Kaldur yelps and wriggles, trying to get away, but Garth tightens his grip like some sort of sentient limpet. Laughing, Kaldur lets go of Garth's leg and cups Garth's face in his hands. Gently, he pulls Garth away from his neck so he can kiss him thoroughly.

"Hi." Kaldur grins when the kiss finally breaks. "Now, get underwater."

"Fine, fine." Garth flicks some water towards Kal's face before untangling himself, moving further out to where Tula's watching them. Kaldur follows, ducking down and swimming when Tula's head sinks beneath the surface. The beach here isn't exactly shallow, but the undertow is weak enough to ignore. The ocean surface rolls about a foot above Tula's head from where she stands on the ocean floor, .

"You said you had something to show us?" She asks, raising an eyebrow. "You still want to?"

Kaldur nods, ignoring the nervousness stirring inside. It'll be okay, it will, and even if it's somehow _not_ he'll survive it. "It's a bit out of the way though. About a half hour's swim." That's part of why it'd been so frustrating to be stalled at the Cave for so long.

Gesturing for the two to follow, Kaldur leads them further out into the ocean, angling away from the shore. He stays close to the ocean floor, occasionally reaching down with an arm and leaving a shallow trail in the sand in his wake. Soon enough, the sand gives way to rocks and boulders, and Kaldur slows as the route becomes twistier. The undertow grows stronger too, and he checks more frequently that Garth and Tula are still with him. On the third time he twists his head around, Tula rolls her eyes and swims up closer to him. She grabs onto Kaldur's arm with one hand and the other latches onto Garth. Looking back at him, she raises an eyebrow as if asking for comment.

Kaldur just shakes his head and leads them onward. When the boulders become mountainous, some even breaking the surface, he slows more, looking for the right one. It has a deep gouge on the side, with shallower ones further up. He still hasn't figured out what made those. Going past those, Kaldur leads them into a tunnel hidden in shadows, one that twists upwards and abruptly opens up into a watery cave.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Tula breathes as they break the surface. "Did you do all this? How'd you even find this place?"

Kaldur shrugs. "Yes. I was exploring a few months ago and got lucky." He didn't need to mention that he'd also been injured at the time and had been looking for somewhere to recuperate. His own fault - sharks had been visiting these waters when they usually didn't, and he hadn't been as careful as he ought to have been.

Garth simply hums his appreciation for the place. Multicolored light filters down from the ceiling, the holes that let the sunlight in hidden among the stalactites hanging down. It's been careful, exacting work, placing ocean-worn glass just right so that the light will catch and shine, but the look on Tula's and Garth's faces make it worth the effort.

"It's pretty. I like it."

"I'm glad." He levers himself out of the water - no easy slope here to just walk out of the water like at the beach - and helps them up in turn. Tula doesn't drop his hand afterward, so even though he knows every inch of the small cave, he walks with them as they explore. Garth's taken in by all the little treasures Kaldur's stored here - things the ocean's washed up, from shells to mirrors to pottery to various nicknacks from the surface that survived their ocean bath.

His heart thumps harder as they move across the room. With how Garth and Tula are looking at everything, they're going to see it. He should say something about it beforehand, but his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth. His fingers and jaw tingle with the barest hint of numbness. He'd thought he was ready for this, but he's not. As bad as the uncertainty has been, keeping this secret didn't come with the immediate chance of fucking everything up.

Maybe they'll miss it and he won't have to explain yet.

Or Garth could look right at it right as he's thinking that.

"Kal?" He closes his eyes and swallows, breathing deep, gathering himself. He can do this. And if it does go badly - the numbness grows stronger at the idea - he can survive that. "What is this?"

Tula's hand finally slips out of his fingers to pick up the short, small strips of leather on the shallow shelf where Kaldur had left it. Her thumb runs over the designs tooled into the small pieces, eyebrows knitting together as she turns them in the bits of light. Garth, on the other hand, his fingers are lightly brushing over the larger unworked squares set nearby.

Kaldur swallows again. "The design's not final, but I thought. I know I need to ask you two about it first. If you're okay with, well. Um." He bites his lip against more rambling incoherence. Garth looks up at him, smiling warmly, and Kaldur's heart skips a beat. Neptune, this was so much easier when he was just thinking about it, alone, without them here.

"It's our names." Tula murmurs. She sets the pieces she's holding down, her fingertips lingering, tracing over the greek letters pressed in the leather. "Kaldur, you - our names?"

"Yes. It's okay if you don't want to, I just... I wanted..." He's making a complete mess of this. Straightening, he clasps his hands lightly behind his back, where they won't betray his nervousness. Breathing deep, he gathers himself and begins again, as if he's giving a mission report. "I need a new sheath for my knife. I thought, perhaps, I could put your names on the new one. And maybe you'd like to add mine to yours?"

His fingers clench together as Tula's jaw drops, and she stares at him in wide eyed shock. His stomach drops - he's asking for too much. Says that Garth and Tula already have each other's names on their sheaths. It's too much to ask them to add his name to theirs, to ask them to make, or pay, for new ones. It should be more than enough that they share their lives with him; why ask for more? He shouldn't _need_ reassurance of their feelings or -

Garth steps close and cups his face in his hands. Heat runs up Kaldur's neck and face at the intensity of Garth's gaze. "Yes." Garth whispers. "Yes. To all of it." The words don't process at first; he's too focused on staying calm. Then the words sink in and relief swamps him like a tidal wave, leaving his elbows and wrists and knees feeling weird and loose.

"It's not too much?" He can't help but ask. His hands come up to catch at Garth's arms, feeling like he might fall over without the support.

"Well. If you did this place up special just to ask _that_ , then possibly you went overboard with presentation. Most people, I believe, go with a fancy dinner."

"Not just to ask. The team is nice, but sometimes I need to be available but want more distance from them than my room at the Cave provides." That, and this way he wouldn't have to deal with endless questions about it. Wouldn't have to explain Atlantean customs, wouldn't have to deal with people downplaying it as a mere romantic gesture, or overcomplicating it into more than it meant. Wouldn't have tell them it wasn't any bit their business only to be ignored. This wasn't for them, anyway; it was for Garth and Tula.

And Tula has yet to give her opinion. Her eyebrows are knit together in a slight frown. His heart thuds heavily and a new fear makes itself known. Maybe it's only Garth that she feels strongly for, maybe she's just tolerating him for Garth's sake, maybe -

She cuts into his thoughts. "You thought that we would reject you." It's not a question, and it echos his worry so closely he'd think her a mind reader if he didn't know better. "That we don't want you as much as each other. Don't you know how important you are to us? How much we love you?"

His heart's hammering so hard he half thinks it might burst through his chest. "You two have already given me so much." He says quietly. He's hurt her, somehow. He never wanted that. Slowly, hesitantly, he reaches a hand towards her, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I never meant that it hasn't been enough."

"Kaldur'ahm. We love you. Always have. Can't make me not." Garth's voice is low and insistent, his thumbs caressing Kaldur's cheeks. "You don't have to have do all of this too. You could have just asked."

"I wanted to wait until I had something nice to show you. Something complete." Something worth both of you, he doesn't say, because it'd make Tula frown even more. From the look she gives him, he might as well have said it aloud.

"You, yourself, are already enough." Garth growls, pressing a kiss to Kaldur's cheek. "By Neptune, Kal, you don't have to be perfect."

"I'd like to be." It slips out before he can stop it, and Tula snorts.

"Wouldn't we all?" She catches his hand and nuzzles against his palm. "Kaldur'ahm, love, of course we'll have your name. Is this what you've been brooding about, these past few weeks? Worrying over this?"

"I have not been brooding."

"Have too." She's smiling, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Sometimes I don't know which of you is worse, you or Garth."

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm a mature person." Garth sniffs primly. He sounds so aggrieved Kaldur can't help but grin. His heart's still thundering, not quite having gotten the message to stop panicking. His bones don't feel so much like jelly anymore, at least.

That is, until Garth takes a half-step closer and kisses him. Kaldur's eyes close at the touch of his lips, his grip on Garth's arm tightening. A tongue runs over his lips, slides inside, exploring leisurely as Garth's hands caress his face.

"Garth, share." Garth pulls back, and before Kaldur has time to complain, Tula's there instead. She uses more teeth than Garth, worrying his lips gently before letting him go with a pop.

When Kaldur's eyes flutter open, both of them are smiling at him fondly, their faces lit in blues and pinks and light purples from the glass. He's glad he took the time to do that, it looks so beautiful on them. "You know," Tula says, her smile becoming almost sly, "Something's occurred to me."

Garth turns slightly to look at her. "You going to tell us or just let us flounder helplessly?"

She pokes his arm with her free hand. "Interrupting's rude. Anyway, you said this is far enough out that the team doesn't bother you. And Atlantis and our well-meaning families and friends are far, far away."

"Oho." Garth's smile broadens. "Kal, what do you think? You want to?"

"Ah. Um." His voice _croaks_ , and he clears it hurriedly. They're both smiling at him, cheeks slightly flushed, and how he's supposed to think with them looking at him like that? "You. You both want to? Here? Now?"

"Well. The here and now is negotiable. But yes, I want to. With both of you." Tula warmly caresses his shoulder. "That is, if you want to as well. It's okay if you don't, Kal. That wouldn't change anything."

It takes a moment to fish his voice out from where it's stuck in his throat. "I -" He falters as Garth's hands slide down from his face, to his chest and down his arms to his hands. Kaldur watches as Garth's twines their fingers together, lifts their hands up to his lips and kisses each of Kaldur's knuckles gently. The last clinging vestiges of nervousness bubbling in Kaldur's chest falls away. Something warm and fond takes its place, and a smile of his own blooms on his face. "Yes. Yes, I think I'd like that."

"Yeah?" Garth whispers, eyes soft.

"Yeah. Kiss me again?" Okay, the nervousness is still there, waiting for its chance to seize hold again, but if he doesn't think _too_ much then -

Then Garth's mouth covers his own, warm and firm, and he's _really_ not thinking anymore. Garth frees a hand to wrap his arm around Kaldur's waist, pulling him closer. Kaldur shivers as the space between them disappears, hooking his fingers into Garth's shirt. And shivers again as warm air puffs against his ear right before teeth begin to nibble at it. Tula's hand shifts from his shoulder to his back, splaying flat between his shoulder blades as she licks and nips along the shell of his ear.

A small protest escapes him before he can stop it as Garth pulls back. He gives Kaldur a mischievous grin before pressing a kiss to Tula's cheek. Then his mouth is back on Kaldur's, tongue sliding in insistently, and Kaldur flushes at how good it feels.

They'd gotten handsy before, the three of them, but not with the specific intent of sex. And even then it had been less ... less _hungry_ , and his fingers curl even tighter into Garth's shirt as a wall meets Kaldur's back. He hadn't even realized they were moving. Garth takes the hand he's still holding and guides it into his hair. Kaldur takes the hint, tangling his fingers into Garth's dark hair.

He moans, low in his throat, into Garth's mouth. It feels good, to be kissed so thoroughly. To feel Tula's body pressing against his side. To not have to fight against the warmth slowly pooling low in his belly. To tug gently at Garth's hair and have it be answered with Garth's arm tightening around his waist. To feel Tula kissing a trail down his neck to lap and nip at his gills.

To feel _wanted_ just as much as he wants them.

Tula's hand squirms between their bodies, and Kaldur squeaks in surprise as fingers tug at the front of his waist. Breaking Garth's kiss to look at her, she smirks at him and holds up her prize.

"Would be terrible to be interrupted that way." She murmurs, tossing aside the stylized A-shaped buckle she's wrested from his pants. Almost lazily she drapes that same hand across Garth's shoulders, looking smug. "Don't look so scandalized."

"You could have just _asked_ ," Kaldur says, pretending to be miffed. Garth's muffled snickering against his shoulder makes it difficult to keep a straight face.

"Then I'll just have to make it up to you then, yes?" She leans forward and presses a brief kiss to his lips. Batting her eyes at him, she asks, "How's that?"

Kaldur lets his eyes half close, pretending to assess how acceptable the offer was. Carefully, uncertain of how far he can take the teasing, he says, "If that's your best, then I suppose that will do." 

Tula gasps as if her dignity has been insulted and kisses him again for longer. Her hand slides up and caresses the back of his neck. Kaldur hums in pleasure and returns the favor from earlier, sucking at her bottom lip. "Better." He whispers, grinning, cheeks flushed, when she pulls back.

"Well then, if you're satisfied with _that_." She flutters her eyes again. Kaldur lets go of Garth's shirt to slide his hand across her cheek.

"And if I want more?" A bubble of nervousness rises, floats to the top; he ignores it as best he can. They said they wanted this, that they wanted _him_. He can't let his nerves make him doubt that.

"Well," she drawls, pressing her body up against his side. They ignore Garth's continued snickering. "I can think of a few things that you might enjoy."

Her hand leaves his neck to lightly trail fingernails down the shell of his ear. Down his shoulder and arm and back up, gooseflesh rising in her wake. Garth finally gets himself under control and straightens up. "I can think of a few things too," he breathes into Kaldur's other ear. Garth's hands slide down to his waist, fingers sliding under Kaldur's shirt just the littlest bit.

Kaldur swallows, their touches and words sending warmth racing through his limbs, and closes his eyes. "Yeah?" He tries to hide the shakiness in his voice, but he should've known that Tula and Garth would pick up on it.

"Up to you Kal. As far as you like, for as long as you want. You just say the word." Tula presses a series of kisses to his jaw. "Been thinking about this. A lot."

"Been _wanting_ this." Garth adds, nipping at his neck. "Wanting _you_." A kiss on his ear. On his cheek and mouth and nose. Those fingers slide up underneath his shirt just a little more.

Kaldur draws in a shuddering breath. "Yes. I want to, it's just... I haven't ever, before. A little nervous." More than a little, if he's being honest. But the warmth of their touches, of their kisses, of their words, makes it easier to ignore his nerves. Makes it easier to just _be_ instead of hiding behind a brave facade.

Tula licks a stripe along his jaw before whispering, "That's okay. Garth didn't know what he was doing the first time with me. Or his second or third."

"Wow, way to talk me up." Garth's fingers have reached his ribs now. "Anyway. Not exactly like we've done this with you either. Just going by feel here."

Garth's hands slide further up, fingers exploring Kaldur's stomach. His chest. "A lot of feel, huh?" Kaldur asks as those fingers creep even higher.

Garth just smirks at him and says, "Raise up your arms?" Kaldur complies and Garth pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. "Okay?"

He's barely nodded when Garth's hands are back on him, and Tula's too, running over and up and down his chest. Garth leans in and kisses his neck again, sucking and biting. Kaldur's eyes slide closed at the sensations sparking through him. Clever fingers close over a nipple and begin to tease, and he bites his lip against letting out a gasp.

"Want to hear you." Hot breath puffs on his cheek, a thumb running over his mouth and easing his bottom lip free from his teeth. "Want to know what you sound like."

Garth sucks hard against his neck right as those fingers tug, and Kaldur moans low in his throat. And. And he's never thought of Tula's mouth as _wicked_ but she leaves a wet trail down his neck to his chest to his unattended nipple, sucking and catching it between her teeth and tugging at it, drawing more wordless pleased noises from him.

His hands tangle in Tula's hair, in Garth's shirt, as they touch and lick and kiss him. His heart thuds heavily in his chest, desire a fizzling hum in his veins. His pants are starting to feel uncomfortably tight and he shifts a little against Garth's body, hoping that Garth might notice and give him a leg to press against. He doesn't. Kaldur tries not to whine in protest when Garth steps back instead and pulls off his own shirt. He does whine when Tula stops as well so she can look at both of them.

"Oh my, _two_ shirtless sexy men right in front of me. Whatever shall I do?" She grins and bats her eyes, and Kaldur can't help but laugh. He drops his hand to her shoulder, tugging her to him and pulling her into a lingering kiss. Her tongue glides into his mouth, exploring, as her body presses against his. Kaldur's breath hitches when her hands skim down his sides to latch onto his hips, and again when he feels more hands roam over his arms. "Shit," she whispers as the kiss breaks, and Kaldur opens his eyes to find Garth pressed close against her back, mouth working at her neck.

It's almost mesmerizing to watch, Tula's head thrown back to give Garth more to work with, her mouth parted and lips swollen from kissing. Garth kissing her neck while his hands are on Kaldur, Garth pressing against Tula and Tula against Kaldur. Her eyes flicker open for a moment, catch him watching her, and she smiles slowly. And then Tula shifts and her thigh is between his legs and pressing upwards and _fuck_ if that doesn't feel good. He moans and rocks against her leg, eyes sliding closed. The hands on his hips slide around to his ass and urge him to rock forward again. He does, and again, and then that leg's _gone_ and he swears in protest.

But then Tula's wriggling between them, pulling off her top and he can forgive the leg being gone. Her breasts brush against his chest, close up and personal and _bare_ , and he runs a finger lightly over one. "Kaldur. _Kal._ " Encouraged by her sharp inhale, he cups them in his hands, squeezing gently, thumbs flicking over her nipples. He pinches one, gingerly, experimentally, and her hand leaves his ass to grab his hand. "Don't like that as much." She whispers. "Or tugging or biting. Not there, anyway." She shushes him when he tries to apologize. "It's not like you knew, don't be silly." She kisses him, soft.

"Still." Kaldur manages one last protest. "Do you like licking?" From the mischievous grin that graces her face, that one's a yes. He eases her - and Garth - back half a step so he has room to bend and reach her breasts. Careful to not use his teeth, he licks and sucks at the one he'd offended. Her hands come up to caress his head as he does, the noises falling from her mouth encouraging him as he works on her nipple til it's a stiff peak; then he pulls back just a bit and blows on it. Her fingers tighten in his hair when he does, and Kaldur grins. "Like that?"

Tula nods vigorously, and Kaldur gives her nipple a parting lick before moving to attend to her other breast. And then kisses the curve under her breasts, kisses down her quivering, muscular belly. The dip of her bellybutton. He pauses when he gets to her sarong, his hands settling on her hips, and looks up at her. "Can I? Do you want me to?" His thumbs trace small circles on her hip bones. She's looking down at him, her bottom lip caught in her teeth, face flushed red. He can see Garth watching from over her shoulder, seemingly entranced.

"This was supposed to be for you, you know." Garth murmurs.

"Shouldn't have made a Tula sandwich then." Kaldur retorts. He looks back up to Tula, whose... shaking? Kaldur tenses, uncertain if he's somehow offended her, but then Tula loses the battle to keep from giggling. Garth snorts, amused.

"Sandwich, huh?" Garth wiggles his eyebrows. His hands smooth down Tula's sides, coming to rest over Kaldur's hands. "Think we can share?"

Tula breathes deep, trying for and mostly succeeding in regaining control. "You two _better_ be able to share." She pokes Garth in the side, who jerks away from her jabbing fingers. "But for now, I don't think Kal should be the only one, ah, keeping busy."

Garth's grin widens, and he kisses Tula's cheek before moving to the side and kneeling next to Kaldur. "I quite agree," he says, ducking under Kaldur's arm to kiss him again. He doesn't linger at Kaldur's mouth long, and scoots back as he kisses down Kaldur's chest and stomach. Kaldur inhales sharply as Garth's hands lightly graze over the bulge in Kaldur's pants. His hands clench on Tula's hips as he realizes Garth's face is rather close to his crotch.

But he doesn't _move_ , and with a start Kaldur realizes he's waiting for permission. For confirmation that Kaldur wants Garth to do _this_ , with his fingers and - he hopes - his _mouth_ , and Kaldur grabs his hand and presses it down against himself. "Kal," Garth whispers, barely audible, and Kaldur locks gazes with him as he brings Garth's hand up and slides it under the waistband of his pants. He lets go as Garth finally moves on his own, delving into his pants and wrapping his fingers around Kaldur's dick, squeezing gently. Kaldur moans, rocking into the touch, and he can't even be bothered to feel even the slightest bit self-conscious at how loud his voice is.

And then the hand is _gone_ and Kaldur _whimpers_ and if they _stop_ now, or make fun of him for that -

But they're just rearranging, Garth's hands tugging his pants down and off and Tula's kneeling next to them too, mouth plastering kisses to his face and he hears a wet slap of cloth hitting water and there are hands urging him to move forward and adjust and - 

And Tula's on her back before him, legs parted slightly and he blinks at the tuft of red curls he's never seen before. He can feel Garth's body warm against his back, can feel Garth's dick poke against his leg, and Kaldur swallows thickly.

"What do you say? I'll do you and you do Tula?" Garth's voice is low, and Kaldur nods, not trusting his voice. Hands run up and down his back, with just enough nail to make his skin shudder.

"It's okay Kal. Don't overthink it." Tula knows him too well. "Just touch me."

Tula beckons, and Kaldur swallows again. His hands are shaking a little when he places them on her knees. He feels a soft kiss against his neck. Another as he runs his hands down Tula's thighs. Tula's legs spread more, an invitation, and Kaldur leans down to kiss her where his hands have been. Little pleased sounds, not quite gasps, not quite moans, follow his touches and slowly his nerves settle again. He works his way down her legs slowly, to where they join and he looks up at her as he tentatively drags a finger over her.

"Kal." She whispers, eyes falling closed. He does it again, firmer now, sliding between her folds, rubbing over her clit. He watches what makes her bite her lips, what makes her silently mouth words. What makes her fingers clench and her breath catch. "Kal, _please_ ," she moans, voice rising as he leans forwards and adds his tongue to the mix. Wrapping one hand around her thigh, he slides his tongue along her folds, up to her clit. Repeats the motion, listening to the huffing breath that draws from her. With his free hand he slides his fingers up to hold her folds open while he licks at her. He grins against her when her hands grab at him and she rocks her hips up against him, and licks her more.

Apparently that was all Garth had been waiting for. He feels a kiss on his back, and then a sudden coolness as Garth shifts. Kaldur doesn't have time to wonder where he's gone; almost as soon as Garth's moved, a hand wraps around the base of Kaldur's dick. Half a breath later, hair grazes his stomach, and a warm, wet heat envelopes the head of his dick as well, and Kaldur moans against Tula.

She laughs - and Kaldur would pull away asking if he was doing this right, because this shouldn't be _tickling_ , should it? - but there's also the matter of her trembling thighs tight around his head and her fingers clutching at him, keeping him in place. "Can't reach you like that, Garth."

Garth removes his mouth (and Kaldur vows that next time he's going to return the favor and see how much Garth likes being teased like this) and shifts around and then his mouth is back and _licking_ at him and it takes all of Kaldur's self-control to not jerk his hips forward.

One of Tula's hands leaves his head to go somewhere, and soon after Garth's making pleased sounds around his dick to go along with what his tongue's doing. Distantly he realizes Tula must be jerking Garth off, and the thought of it makes him moan again.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Kaldur -" Her fingers clutch painfully tight in his hair. "Kal, Kal, right _there_ , like that, fuck." And Tula's thighs are _shaking_ and Kaldur redoubles his efforts, flicking his tongue against her clit over and over until her feet come up to his shoulders and nudges him away.

"You?" He can't think, not properly, not when Garth's doing _that_ to his dick. He tries to arrange his thoughts, tries to get more of the question out, but it just comes out as a groan.

Tula's breathing heavily but manages a weak chuckle. "Yeah. Wouldn't have let you stop otherwise." Garth makes a muffled agreeing sound, and then sucks hard on him, and Kaldur can't think at all anymore. Waves of pleasure rock his body, and Kaldur draws in shuddering gasps of air. His world narrows to his dick and Garth and Garth's mouth and he can't, he can't -

Somehow he manages to get a hand on Garth's shoulder and squeezes. There's only a hum in response, and Kaldur's gone, spilling over into Garth's mouth with a cry as Garth swallows around him.

Kaldur pants for air, eyes shut. When he can think again, when the world _exists_ and has meaning again, he finds Tula curled up on one side of him and Garth on his other. Tula's got a hand to Garth's face, who's licking her fingers clean of - Kaldur blinks as he realizes just what Tula's hand is covered with.

"Back with us?" Tula asks, a bemused look on her face. She plants a swift kiss on his cheek. "Enjoy yourself?"

It takes a moment to string together coherent words. "That was... nice." He says at last. He grins in satisfaction at the squawk that ensues.

"Nice? _Nice_. Do you hear him?" Garth sputters. "Might as well have asked for an opinion on dishware. Nice, indeed."

"Are you saying you can't do better?" He teases. He feels relaxed, almost lethargic, and he cannot find the energy to feel embarrassed just now, not after all of that.

"Is that a challenge?" Garth props himself up on one elbow and leers down at Kaldur. "Because if so -"

Tula tweaks Garth's nose. "It's too soon to be competitive, Garth." She scolds before yawning. Kaldur brings his arm over her shoulders, brushing her hair back from her face. She tucks her head in against his shoulder, sighing contentedly. "I'm no artist, so it'll have to wait til I have a chance to take it in for work, but yeah. Your name and ours, Kal."

"Same here." Garth settles back down, arm flung over Kaldur's chest. "Ought to have done that before now, really."

"That's - you don't -"

"Don't you dare say we don't need to." Tula mutters.

"... Only if you feel the same. Sorry for not saying anything about it earlier." Kaldur corrects himself after a pause. "I love you both. So much. And I know, I _know_ , that you both do too, it's just -" The rest of the words stick. How's he supposed to tell them that he knows how they feel but he's still scared that they don't? Or that he'll do something to make them change their minds and leave? He tries, and fails, to swallow past the lump in his throat.

From how Garth’s arm tightens around him when he falls silent, from the look Tula gives him as she props herself up on one elbow, he thinks they know despite his reticence.

"Kal," Tula says, a hint of fond exasperation coloring her voice, "We aren't mind readers, you know. You've got to _say_ something, not just hope we clue in, when you need something more. We aren't going to up and leave you just because you need some extra attention when you get moody."

Odd. He thought people usually fell asleep after sex, not get weirdly emotional and have to blink back tears.

"Damn right that we love you." There's no arguing with the firmness in Garth's voice. "I meant it when I said that wouldn't change, not for anything. Now -" A hand worms under him, urging Kaldur to turn on his side. When he's done shifting, he can feel Garth's broad chest at his back, warm and solid. Tula lies back down and curls up against his front. "Now. We're here Kaldur, and not going anywhere until you tell us you're tired of our fussing."

Tula presses a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Garth's right. Gonna have to peel us off if you want to be rid of us, because we aren't leaving on our own. Even then you'll have to kick both of our asses to get us to go."

"Never." Kaldur swallows again, the lump going down this time. "Not ever."

"Good, cause you're stuck with us." Garth kisses the back of his neck. "Get some rest, okay? We'll be here when you wake."


End file.
